My Teachers
"My Teachers" is a song by Jake Paul. Lyrics Jake Paul Yo. JP Look, I'm a millionaire, but I ain't used nothin' in my life that my teachers taught me Jake Paul My teachers never taught me that (My teachers never taught me that) How to deal with this or that How to make my paper stack How to get a DM back How to buy a Lambo cash 1: Jake Paul My teachers never taught me that (yo) My teachers never liked me one bit They said I would amount to be shit They thought I was just another misfit I had to make like a banana split Now, Jakey in a mansion Got 8 builders for expansion All these diamonds on my dances Mrs. Clause just see me flashin' My Lambo hit the gas All these Prius's I'm passin' I went to Calabasas I feel like Kim Kardashian Jake Paul My teachers never taught me that (My teachers never taught me that) How to deal with this or that How to make my paper stack How to get a DM back How to buy a Lambo cash My teachers never taught me that 2: Sunny Malouf My teachers said I needed to get up on my grades I need to get my B's and raise 'em up to dem A's I walk in the class, I got Supreme on my J's You always tryna hate but you got nothin' to say I'm almost at the top, I'm the young Lebron James I'm not the same in my own brain I'm in a different lane It's yo girl Sunny and call me Mrs. Stay-On-Top I'm on this record, killin' the game, and this a bop Jake Paul My teachers never taught me that (My teachers never taught me that) How to deal with this or that How to make my paper stack How to get a DM back How to buy a Lambo cash My teachers never taught me that 3: Anthony Trujillo Never taught me how to flow When I be on the beats Skippin' class all day There be F's all on my sheet Detentions everyday Got me kicked off the team And the teachers never cared about my California Dream (no) I was nothin' Just a Nerd like Mc Lovin My teacher's frontin' Talkin' shit 'cause I'm nothin' Now I'm somethin' Speaker's bumpin' Crowd jumpin' Money comin' Wrist flooded Girls lovin' Whip stunnin' (damn) Jake Paul My teachers never taught me that (My teachers never taught me that) How to deal with this or that How to make my papers stack How to get a DM back How to buy a Lambo cash Why It Sucks #The lyrics are unbelievably laughable. #Jake Paul's voice is heavily autotuned and aggravating. #Jake Paul completely fails at insulting his teachers. #The ridiculous music video. #The song contains blatant product placement for Lamborghini. Category:2010s Songs Category:Jake Paul Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Diss tracks